


Sore Loser

by hollysoda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angry Making Out, Blood, Fights, Hop kinda loses it, M/M, Rough Kissing, Takes place after the 3rd gym, bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollysoda/pseuds/hollysoda
Summary: Hop loses to Bede in a tight battle. As Bede starts to brag and rub his victory in Hop finally loses his temper and attempts to stand up to his rival. A heated argument soon turns to romantic tension
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, something reposted from my Wattpad because I wanna start posting more on here
> 
> Also hopefully this isn’t too OOC fight scenes are difficult to describe when one of the characters is usually a kind person

"Hattenna, use Psybeam again!" Bede ordered, voice echoing across the open field. His Pokemon rose up into the air and sent a beam of light towards the target

"Thwakey dodge it, quick!" Hop shouted but before his already weak partner could move the laser crashed into him. Critical hit. For a moment Thwakey tried to stand back up again, only to give into the damage. Fainted. "Dammit.." he muttered under his breath, returning his partner to its pokeball. "I'm sorry Thwakey, I'll do better next time."

Bede panted. They'd been battling for what seemed like hours. If he hadn't landed that critical hit then Hop would've most likely been victorious. His poor Hattena looked exhausted. "Thank you Hattena, dear. You fought bravely." He praised, returning his closest ally to her pokeball. His gaze then turned to his opponent. 

"You're the champions younger brother, correct? I would've expected you to destroy my team to be honest." He slowly approached him.

Hop shot a glare in Bede's direction. "I'm still training. One day I'll be as strong as Lee and then I'll beat your psychic types into the ground." Despite losing, he still attempted to maintain a pinch of optimism in his words. 

Bede raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well at the moment you're nowhere near to achieving that." He chuckled. "Leon must've really been off his rockers to endorse someone like you."

"What do you mean by that!?" Hop snapped

"Isn't it obvious? You're weak. I saw you and Gloria battling those Team Yell grunts in the mines, you hardly damaged their Pokemon with that pathetic little sheep of yours." Bede smirked, watching as Hop's confidence slowly melted away. "If you continue with the gym challenge then I believe you'll be dragging Leon's name through the dirt. He won't want a weak little brother following him around." One thing he learnt from the gym challenge was that the more you damaged a trainers self-esteem, the more likely it would be for them to quit. Cruel, yes, but Bede would do anything to become champion and win the Chairman’s respect.

Hop was silent. His golden eyes started at the ground in disbelief as his fists slowly clenched into a ball.

Bede took that as his cue to wrap it up. "Anyways, I'll be taking my winnings and-"

"Shut up." Hop muttered.

"Pardon?" Bede was taken aback by the sudden change of tone. Hop sounded almost aggressive. "Since when were you a sore loser?" He laughed nervously under his breath. Had he pushed things too far? Well, he knew what to do if Hop dared to lay a finger on him

"I said shut up!" Hop shouted. Without a second to react he swung at Bede, knuckles making contact with his nose

Bede yelped, stumbling back as he held a hand to his face. Upon pulling away he noticed his hand was stained with blood. The freshly spilt liquid trickled down over his lips from his sore nose. He stared at Hop in pure shock before his eyes narrowed. Wiping the blood away with his wrist, he straightened himself up again. "Do you really think that punching me helps? When I tell Chairman Rose about this you won't set foot in a stadium ever again!" He spat venom in his direction

As the burning rage began to fade from Hop's eyes the regret settled in. Hop seemed genuinely mortified by what he had just done. "Bede I-" he trailed off. What would Lee think? He'd just completely lost his temper and punched someone after losing a battle.

Bede smirked. He'd won. "I can't wait to read the news article about the champions younger brother being disqualified." And with that he turned and started to walk away. Well he tried to at least.

Before he knew it Hop was running after him, grabbing him by the coat and pulling him to the ground. "Get away from me!" Bede shouted, unable to free himself from Hop’s grasp as he fell onto his chest with a grunt. Once he managed to face him he could see the regret staining his yellow eyes.

"Please don't tell the chairman about this! I'll do anything!" Hop begged, gripping onto Bede's coat so he couldn't wriggle away. "I'll heal your Pokemon! I'll buy you something-"

"Nothing you do will stop me from reporting you now get off!" Bede used all his strength to lean up and punch Hop, catching him in the jaw. 

That seemed to ignite something in Hop and soon the two boys were wrestling on the ground; kicking, punching and hitting each other until they were both covered in dust and bruises. Eventually Bede gave in, Hop was a lot stronger than him. He glared at Hop, wiping the blood away from his nose once more. "You bastard.." he growled

Hop kept Bede pinned to the ground, breathing heavily against him. He really was a sore loser after all. Beating up his opponent wasn't exactly a smart idea in hindsight. The air around them grew thick with a hot tension, neither having the energy to continue but both desperately wanting to strike again.

Bede could still feel the blood dripping from his nose. It tasted disgusting, but not as disgusting as Hop. Their eyes were locked in an almost predatory daze for what seemed like ages. "Are you ever going to get off me?" He hissed

"Not until you say sorry." Hop responded coldly

"Sorry?!" Bede echoed. "You should be the one saying sorry! You're the one who broke my fucking nose!" He snapped, trying to hit Hop but the other trainer firmly pressed his wrists against the ground.

"You're the one who called me weak!" Hop retorted.

Okay maybe Hop was weak when it came to Pokemon battles but he certainly wasn't weak in physical fights. Bede huffed. "Well I'm not saying it."

"Then I'm not getting up."

Bede groaned, fidgeting around underneath Hop, a difficult task when your wrists are pinned and someone was sitting on top of your hips. This was just plain torture. Beaten up and then sat on. What would the chairman think.

"Stop fidgeting!"

"Make me, wooloo boy!" He mocked

Suddenly Hop's gaze changed. Before Bede could even read the emotion his enemies lips were smashed against his own. His body froze up. What in the name of Arceus was he doing?? He so desperately wanted to roll away but he couldn't, his body was still firmly pinned to the hard ground. As Hop's lips moved, Bede felt inclined to kiss back, using what little strength he had left to push up against him. It was all he could do. In response Hop pushed him back down, earning a frustrated groan from Bede.

This was so wrong and utterly disgusting. He wanted it to stop. No matter how much his mind begged his stupid heart forced him to continue the fight for dominance. Eventually Hop's tongue prodded against his bottom lip, sending a shiver down Bede's spine. ‘Oh I’m not letting him do that’. He pushed his tongue out as well, trying to gain access to Hop's mouth in return. He could feel a foreign taste enter his mouth, it made him want to gag.

They fought for dominance over the kiss, saliva dripping down Bede's chin, until Hop swiftly moved a hand down to pinch Bede's side. He yelped, overly sensitive in that area, and whilst his mouth was parted Hop took full control and pushed past his rivals lips. By this point Bede had given up, just letting Hop do whatever he wanted until he finally pulled away

"You taste like blood." He commented through heavy breaths

Bede sniffed. "No shit." He growled. Slowly, he began to realise what just happened, his cheeks turned Cheri Berry red. Hop had just kissed- no- made out with him.

"Are you sorry now?"

"Yeah, sure, sorry just get the fuck off me!" Bede spat and to his relief Hop reluctantly stood up. His hips and wrists felt numb from the pressure, not to mention how sore his face and arms were from being punched. He struggled to stand up.

"Let me guess, you're going to tell the chairman about me?" Hop assumed. "Im not the only one to cause damage." He touched his cheek were a fleshy red mark was starting to form from where Bede had slapped him

Bede paused. Hop could use that against him. Then they'd both be disqualified! Also he couldn't imagine the look on the chairman's face upon hearing that they made out! Shaking his head, he sighed in annoyance. "Fine! This will be our little secret, got it?" He growled, brushing his beloved pink coat down

Hop chuckled weakly. "Well, I'd better get back to Gloria."

"Don't tell her that-"

"Of course I won't, I'll just say a Bewear chased me and I fell." He winked. "See you around, Bede." And with that Hop started to walk towards Hammerlocke

Bede narrowed his eyes as he watched him. How could he be that happy after what just happened? It was gross. Hop was gross. Though he had to admit.. he was a pretty good kisser..

**Author's Note:**

> If you did see this on Wattpad you may have noticed that I changed some stuff. When rereading I realised I’d messed a few bits up lol


End file.
